Modern motor vehicles are commonly comprised of a frame, drive line components, and a vehicle body. Typically, the frame is manufactured of steel or other metallic components using I-beam or channel beam cross sections. These frames are typically sized to fit particular body and drive line components, or a particular range of bodies and drive line components.
Oftentimes, it is desirable to install in the vehicle drive line components other than those supplied by the manufacturer with the vehicle. Examples of that practice include replacing the standard engine of a recreation vehicle or a pick-up truck with one that is more efficient and more powerful such as a diesel engine or the like; replacing the standard engine of a passenger car with a different one; and installing an overdrive assembly to a vehicle that did not have one previously. One difficulty with substituting standard drive line components with other components is that, oftentimes, those drive line components are heavier or larger than the components being replaced. Another difficulty is that, oftentimes, there are no provisions for the installation of a component because it is a component different than the standard one or because it is an added component not previously present. An example of such component is an overdrive assembly. Because the frames are usually designed for a particular body and drive line components, it is difficult and often impossible to install body and drive line components different than the original ones within the space or strength limitations of the frame. More particularly, instances arise where drive line components, other than those supplied with the vehicle, will fit within the space limitation of the size of the frame but they will not fit within the envelope of the existing frame cross members, or support members may be lacking at the particular point where the new drive line component requires some type of support. It is therefore necessary to modify the existing frame to provide for the additional space and support requirements for the new components.
Adding support members to motor vehicle frames is an often difficult proposition. The frame is a delicately balanced set of frame side members or rails and cross members. As most frames consist of individual pieces welded together, and the heat of the welding can change the crystalline structure of the metal and create stresses and distortions in the frame, the manufacturer must take steps to overcome those problems. Such steps may include stress relieving, employing special steels or welding techniques, or manufacturing the frame on specialized tooling. In order to avoid disturbing the crystalline structure of the frame and creating weak spots in the frame, it is necessary that special care be taken and certain practices be avoided when adding to or subtracting from the original structural elements of the frame. One should avoid, for example, welding an additional cross member into the trough of the channel side beam or into the trough of the I-beam because such welding may cause distortion in the frame or a weak point in the side member. Furthermore, one should avoid bolting a cross member into the side beam because such bolting may create weak spots in the frame.
Another problem with adding support members or modifying vehicle frames to accommodate the installation of added or modified drive components is that, oftentimes, the installation of such support members is permanent, whereby it is very difficult to restore the frame to its original form and to reinstall the original standard components such as the engine or the like.
The present invention is drawn to solve the problems associated with the addition of support cross members in motor vehicle frames by providing a mounting assembly for mounting those cross members to the side beams of the vehicle frame while maintaining the structural integrity of the frame. Furthermore, the present invention discloses an apparatus and method for providing adequate support and adequate space for the installation of drive line components such as engines, overdrives, etc. Furthermore, the present invention discloses a mounting assembly that would enable one to restore the original configuration of the frame and to reinstall the original drive line components of the vehicle with very little effort and without affecting the structural integrity of the frame.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will appear from the following description.